


At the End of the Day

by Darkdagers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdagers/pseuds/Darkdagers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad day leads to interesting events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoboticPopSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/gifts).



> This is for you RoboticSpaceCase so i hope you like it!!

To say Dipper was having a bad day would be understatement. The day had started off bad and had just gotten worse. Tired brown eyes glanced down at his desk where his journal sat. 

 

It sat there, mocking him. It was completely soaked, the ink had blurred together on the pages making all of his hard work pointless. A small puddle was forming around it and a few rivers were making a run for the edge of the table. Dipper let out a frustrated noise and buried his hands in his hair and pulled at it. 

 

So lost in his self-misery that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps landing on the ground behind him or notice the figure that loomed over him. Not until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards. 

 

"Gah!” Dipper flailed but the arms tightened reassuringly and he relaxed and leaned back. “Bill?" He asked and tried to look up at the demon but Bill had placed his chin on top of his head, keeping him in place. 

 

"Who else would it be?" 

 

Dipper couldn't help but groan; he was not in the mood to deal with the omniscient asshole right now, even if they were kinda dating at the moment. 

 

If you could even call it that. Bill had showed back up a year ago and seemed like his only goal was to drive Dipper crazy. And then to find out that the demon really had wanted to court him. Dipper thought it had been a bad joke at first but then was finally convinced that Bill was serious. So he was giving the demon a chance. 

 

It had been interesting to say the least. Bill still drove him crazy but he would occasional give him strange gifts anything from deer teeth to new books or even share tidbits to the secret of the universe with him. 

 

"Go away." Dipper said exasperated trying to move out of his arms. 

 

"Aw, what's the matter Sapling?" 

 

Dipper just gestured to the desk and felt Bill shift so he could get a better look at the ruined journal. 

 

"What happened to your journal?" 

 

"You tell me? I thought you were supposed to be all seeing." Dipper muttered and finally pulled away from the blond. 

 

"I am." Bill said simple and removed his arms and picked up the soaking book and flipped through it gently. Droplets of water and ink dripped onto the table. 

 

"Then you should know what happened." Dipper said as he went to his bed and flopped down face first. 

 

There was a long silence before Dipper turned on his side and looked at the dream demon who was still looking through his journal. 

 

"I was being chased by pixies and fell into the river while trying to get away." He finally grumbled. 

 

"Really Pine Tree?” Bill smirked as he closed the journal and set it back down on the table. “Pixies out smarted you?” 

 

"Shut up." Dipper muttered. “They didn’t outsmart me, I tripped and fell.” He flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Can you … fix it?" He asked hopefully. 

 

"I could but I would require a deal." Bill said and walked over to the bed and looked down at him. 

 

"Ugh, why?" Dipper asked frustrated as he looked up in to those golden eyes. 

 

"Because knowledge is power kid, and it always comes with a price." 

 

"I'm not going to make a deal with you." Dipper said frowning softly. He trusted the demon not to kill him in his sleep, but he wasn't ready to make any deals with him just yet. 

 

"But, Pine Tree, I don't like seeing you all mopey." Bill wined. 

 

"Then do something about it." Dipper snapped and swallowed when those golden eyes turned darker and more calculating. 

 

Dipper didn't have time to react as a pair of lips captured his. Bill had moved so he was straddling his waist, hands cupping his face as they tilted his head back to deepen the kiss. 

 

The demons tongue swept across his lips and Dipper opened his mouth and allowed the demon inside. At first it was tentative, furtive strokes that grew bolder until their tongues were battling for dominance. Bill pulled back as Dipper took in a few deep needed breaths of air. He was hot and flushed and his heart was hammering like crazy. 

 

Dipper looked up and licked his lips, getting more of the taste of Bill on his tongue as he meet those golden eyes. The demon looked down at him, both hungry and gently at the same time. It made Dipper’s face feel like it was on fire. 

 

"You're too adorable." 

 

"S-shut up." Dipper said with a huff and Bill just laughed and kissed him again as his hands slipped under his shirt. 

 

Moaning, Dipper arched his back as Bill found one of his nipples and pinched it. His shirt was pushed up further so that Bill could pay attention to the other nipple as well, rolling it gently between his fingers. Dipper gasped and writhed beneath the demon. 

 

"I want you." Bill growled softly, and Dipper could only nod his head in agreement before Bill pressed his lips back against his. 

 

There was the sound of a snap and Dipper felt his clothes disappear. Then Bill’s hands roamed over his chest, teasing his nipples and running his nails gently across his skin. Dipper couldn’t help but moan and pant into Bill’s mouth. 

 

Chuckling Bill pulled back and situated himself so that he was between Dipper’s legs. A skillful hand wrapped around his hard cock and gave a few slow, strong strokes causing Dipper to buck up. But too soon the hand moved away which caused a small whine to escape Dipper’s mouth. 

 

"Bill, please." Dipper whined. 

 

Bill smirked and leaned down, his mouth swallowing Dipper’s cock. It had him shouting out and bucking up into the wet warm cavern that encased him. The demon held his hips down so he could work and Dipper was gripping his blanket in a fist as Bill began to slowly bob his head up and down. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. But the demon was stronger than he was, and Dipper couldn’t do much but take the slow, pleasurable torture. 

 

"G-god!" Dipper gasped out as Bill swirled his tongue over his tip in a sinful way. “Please…” 

 

"What do you want?" Bill asked as he pulled away. Lustful amusement danced in his eyes as he looked down at him. 

 

"I want you to fuck me." Dipper said, face red with embarrassment. He had learned from past experience that if he didn’t tell Bill exactly what he wanted, the demon would just continue to tease him. Turning him into a babbling, incoherent idiot. 

 

"With pleasure." Bill growled and Dipper shuddered as he felt a slick finger at his entrance, circling gently before it pressed in. 

 

Bill wasn’t very patient as the first finger was quickly joined by a second one, and then a third. It was good that Dipper didn’t need too much preparation, but it still burned slightly. Until Bill hit the bundle of nerves that made him see white and gasp. It always made him feel like he was about to explode. 

 

"B-Bill!"  Dipper gasped out. 

 

"I love the sounds you make." Bill murmured as he leaned down and kissed him. Those fingers thrust against that spot a few more times before he pulled out. Dipper was panting with want and his cock was already dripping. 

 

He whined at the loss before Bill shifted and pressed his cock at his entrance and slowly pushed in. Dipper took a quick intake of breath at the burning sensation, but pressed back against the demon until he was pressed all the way inside him. 

 

"Tell me when to move." Bill murmured in his ear before his lips ran down his neck nipping and sucking at the skin leaving dark little love bites. Even though it had burned slightly, Dipper was already ready to go. He was too turned on to wait any longer. 

 

"M-move already." Dipper moaned after a particularly sharp bite and rolled his hips urging the demon to start trusting; which Bill gladly did. Dipper shifted and moved his legs around his partner. 

 

A perfectly aimed sharp thrust had Dipper yelping and yanking Bill down to his lips. It was sloppy and full of teeth, but Bill kept hitting that spot and Dipper was losing his mind. 

 

"Ha-harder." Dipper gasped out, his eyes squeezing shut from the sheer pleasure of it. It was overwhelming and yet not enough. Each thrust had Dipper moving quickly to the edge. He knew he mutter nonsense but didn’t care like “fuck,” and “yes”, and “more, please”. Dipper’s hands scrambled for purchase on the demons back as Bill complied with his pleas. 

 

"You're so perfect." Bill said with a deep groan as his fingers dug into his hips. 

 

"So close…o-oh,” Dipper gasped out. 

 

"You’re mine. My Pine Tree." Bill growled before biting his shoulder. Dipper shuddered as the pain almost overrode the pleasure. It was just the right mix that sent him over the edge. Dipper cried out wordlessly as his legs tightened around Bill and his back arched. 

 

A few more hard thrusts and Bill groaned with his own release. The weight of the demon on top of him was comfortable as they both panted. Bill rested his forehead against his a moment, and Dipper looked into those inhuman eyes and smiled. 

 

Bill pressed his lips against his in a gentle kiss before he pulled back and slipped out of him and laid down next to him. He pulled Dipper over towards his chest and began to run his fingers through his hair. It was just what he needed, and Dipper sighed contentedly and nuzzled his face against Bill’s chest. 

 

"Feel any better?" Bill asked after a while and Dipper opened his eyes momentarily confused before he remembered about his rotten day and ruined journal. 

 

"A bit, but all my hard work…." He muttered softly. It would take forever to duplicate what he had already written. Maybe he should just make a deal with the demon. 

 

The sound of a snap startled him and he looked at Bill who held the ruined journal in his hands. The demon had shifted so that he was sitting up, leaning back against the headboard. Then his journal was engulfed in blue flames and Dipper’s heart practically stopped in his chest. 

 

"Bill!" He shouted in horror, but as fast as the flames had appeared they were gone, leaving his journal looking like new. 

 

"What rules I won't break for you." Bill said and held out the book. 

 

Dipper took it gently and flipped through it and nearly cried in relief. All of his hard work had been restored and Dipper looked back up at Bill who was inspecting is already immaculate nails. There was just the touch of pink on his cheeks. 

 

Placing the journal on the nightstand Dipper lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Bill, burying his face against the demon’s neck as he was practically in his lap. 

 

"Thank you!" Dipper said before pulling back and pressed his lips against Bill's in a heated kiss. 

 

"What I won't do for you." Bill murmured against his lips and Dipper pulled away and looked at him. 

 

"What happened to me having to make a deal for it?" 

 

"Apparently, I'll do anything to make you happy." Bill sighed and that soft blush got a little darker. 

 

"I love you!" Dipper whispered as he leaned in for more kisses. He found himself flat on his back, pinned to the bed as Bill looked down at him with a serious expression. 

 

"Say it again." Bill said and Dipper's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. 

 

"I l-love you." Dipper stuttered embarrassed and watched as a slow grin spread across Bill's face. 

 

"My precious little Pine Tree." Bill whispered kissing him till he was breathless. 

 

Dipper gasped for air when they broke apart. Bill rolled to his side and Dipper slide next to him. 

 

"That's it?" Dipper said, slightly hurt that Bill hadn’t said the words in return. 

 

"What?" 

 

"I tell you I love you and you don't say it back." Dipper huffed and tried to pull away but Bill wrapped an arm around his waist holding him against Bill's chest. 

 

"Humans are so needy." Bill complained. "Of course I love you Dipper, I wouldn't be courting you if I didn't and I defiantly wouldn't have fixed your journal free of charge." Bill added and Dipper just stared up at him before he leaned up and kissed him. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Bill huffed in response and pulled him closer to him, bringing a blanket up over them. “You’re welcome. Just don’t expect any more freebies like that in the future.” 

 

“Well, I’m sure I can think of a few deals to make with you, when needed of course. Like another round later, that could involve…handcuffs?” 

 

“I think I could work with that.” Bill said with a soft growl a gleam in his golden eyes. Dipper chuckled and snuggled next to him, planning to get a little sleep before Bill took him up on his offer. And while the day had been horrible, it didn’t end too badly. 

 

Dipper could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> RoboticSpaceCase I may have lied when I said I was working on a chapter for my other story XD I was working on this all day surprise!! :D and as I turns out I can't write a one shot to save my life so I hope you liked it XD


End file.
